


Lazer Tag

by ThreeAM



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU - No sburb, Comedy, Drama, F/M, Lazer tag, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, humanstuck AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2012-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-16 18:17:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThreeAM/pseuds/ThreeAM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave Strider works with his brother Dirk, who is three years his senior, at a Lazer Tag facility in their city. Three years difference isn't a lot, unless you're sitting in the limbo of teenager and early twenties. In those cases, it means getting patronized and babied. Dave just wants to do his own thing, to be left to his own devices, but is plagued by constant commentary from all the other people in his life. He tests various outlets to prove his independence, but he has yet to realize that the more tightly you squeeze something, the more forcefully it will slip from your grasp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazer Tag

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a fairly short work, four or five chapters perhaps? A bit of a break from Mirror Lake, which i have no idea where to go with but that's another mountain to climb.   
> The idea for this fic came as a request, sorta. My friend and i were joking that Dave and Dirk would totally work in a Lazer Tag place, and Dave would have to deal with all the customers because Dirk would be too busy macking on Jake in a closet to pay attention.

"Fourteen dollars and five change, have a nice evening." Dave said as cheerfully as he could manage to the mother of three boys in front of him. Business was pretty slow today, hence why he was doing all the work; unless the situation was dire, his brother wouldn't lift a finger. Which was just as well, since Dirk wouldn't be pestering if he was too busy flirting with Jake in the storeroom.

And when we say 'flirting.....'

With a sigh of exhasperation, Dave leaned against the counter. God damn, he was bored. When he signed up for a job at a Lazer Tag joint it sounded much cooler than it actually was, mainly cause he wasn't allowed to play, but still had to put up with a constant flow of children being excited about getting to play. And by the time his shift was over he was just about sick of Lazer Tag, anyway. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if anyone interesting came along! But no, it was always Dirk and Jake the wonderfuck for company, apart from when Rose came around, and even then it was hardly an improvement to be swung like a ping-pong ball between Rose and Kanaya and their snarky horseshit. The fact that the two girls were the only two available regulars that were his age did not make matters much better.

"Hey, dude." a familiar voice came from somewhere to his left. Dave didn't need to turn to recognize his brother. "It's Friday, we close early remember?"  
Dave grunted. "No, i forgot that i work here and that i have been doing so for a while and know full well when my shift ends, thank fuck you were here to remind me." he muttered, although he knew his brother could hear him.   
The 20-year-old ignored his younger brother and continued. "Well today is your lucky day, kiddo. We're going to Roxy's for a shindig tonight."  
The younger blonde turned and raised one eyebrow, just visible over the rim of his shades. "Define 'Shindig'."  
"It starts at seven, now go wipe down the tables." Dirk threw a rag to Dave, who reflexively caught it, then sauntered off.

Dave scoffed. "Lousy sonnova bitch." he muttered, then jumped over the counter to get to the tables situated around the foyer. After chucking out a few empty coffee cups, he gave the tables a quick wipe and examined the area. Closing time was soon, so it wasn't in any huge uproar. He was just glad he had the weekend off, to be honest. Shindig or no shindig, he was planning on having a very long nap after tonight. He deserved it, as far as he was concerned. Dealing with people was hard work.

"You missed a spot." cooed a feminine voice from startlingly close behind him. In surprise, Dave whirled to spot a thankfully familiar face. Jade Harley, with her round glasses and dark auburn hair piled into a messy ponytail, was grinning widely before him. She looked to be in the kind of clothes you sit around the house in, which was likely since her apartment was across the road and two doors down from where he worked. Still, she saw no problem in traipsing around the street at twilight in what was effectively daytime pajamas.   
"Oh yeah? You clean it then, four-eyes." he retorted, dropping the rag on her head and turning to saunter back to the counter, ignoring utterances of protest towards the rag. By the time he walked aroudn and was back behind the till, she was leaning on the counter, hands under her chin.  
"Is your brother around?" she asked, idly skimming the menu on the wall behind him.   
"Sorry to disappoint honey, but he's got other commitments." Dave said, although he looked a little less smug with the rag splatted over his face. "He's in the back but i wouldn't go in there if i were you."  
"Oh. Well maybe you can help the--"  
"I work by appointment only."  
"Dave."  
"What?"  
"Are you guys going to Roxy's tonight?" she asked, finally managing to get to the point. After Dave confirmed, she nodded. "Right. Can you guys give me a lift over there?" she asked, peachy once more.  
"Yeah i'm sure we can make room in the trunk for you." Dave teased as he turned his back to switch off the drink machines. It was almost closing time, and the woman and her boys were already heading out.  
"I'll ride shotgun then. I'm gonna go get dressed, i'll meet you guys back here at six." she informed him, turning to head out. Dave checked his watch. Twenty minutes to go.

This could prove to be a very long night.


End file.
